Essence
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Tris stared down at his hand for a long moment before grasping it with her smaller one. She could feel Finnick's hand close around hers and then, as one, the two of them turned towards the light...


**Author's Note: **The idea popped into my head, I wrote it down, and I am now presenting it to all of you readers out there. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Essence**

* * *

Opening her eyes, Tris blinked several times, seeing nothing but pure light and nothingness. Everywhere she looked, it was complete whiteness. It was just blank, like a white sheet of paper. It was as if everything had been erased, all of existence. Everyone and everything ceased to exist in this sacred and unknown territory. It was very flummoxing and it left the female discombobulated, _uneasy_.

Getting up to her feet, she peered around, almost frantic. Her heart hammered against her chest and she began to wonder what happened to her mother. Yes, she knew she had been killed, but her mother was there for her after it happened. She had been there to take her away to a better place. What happened? Where did she go? Why was she in this strange and untellable place? Not having any answers, Tris started walking through the whiteness.

As she trekked, she could see nothing. There was nothing there, nothing to see. _Nothing_. It brought great perplexity to the individual, but she wasn't scared. Tris had been through a lot of things, worse things. This was nothing compared to what she had been through. What was worse than death? Nothing. Nothing at all. Well, to her, that was true.

Allowing her eyes to roam the nothingness before her, Tris began to ruminate about Tobias and all of her friends, including her brother. What were they thinking? How would they cope with her sudden death? Tris wished she could know what was going on with everyone. Actually, the thing she'd _really_ like to know was where she was and what she was doing here. Did her mother bring her here? Still no answers.

"Hey…" a voice penetrated her ears.

Whipping around, Tris took a step back, seeing an individual standing there. It was a guy and he appeared to be very attractive. He towered over her and he was now giving her an expression of curiosity. The male actually seemed intrigued by her, which made Tris very wary.

"Who are you?" Tris demanded to know, almost slipping into her fighting stance. She was preparing herself for a fight, just in case she needed to defend herself from the man. By examining him, Tris could tell that he was a fighter.

"I think I should be asking _you_ that," the man shot back, not backing down. However, he relaxed and then shook his head, sighing through his nose. "I'll tell you anyway. I'm Finnick Odair. Doesn't really matter who am, seeing where I am right now."

Tris didn't let her guard down though, even if he sounded truthful. "Finnick? What kind of name is that?" she had never heard of such a name before. Wasn't that a word? To her, it sure sounded like one!

"It's the name my parents gave me when I was born," the man, Finnick, responded in a slow drawl. "Does it even matter to you what kind of name it is? Tell me yours."

"Beatrice," Tris answered immediately, surprised that she had given out her name so easily. She allowed herself to relax and she sighed. "But I prefer Tris."

"I'll just call you Beatrice," Finnick decided, shrugging. "When did you get here?"

Tris eyed him cautiously. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," replied Finnick as he removed his gaze from her, putting it on the never ending whiteness around them. "How long were you in this…_place_?"

"Not long, I don't think," responded Tris.

Finnick started walking forward, leaving her behind. "Okay. I see."

"Wait!" Tris went after him. "Do you have any idea of where we are? How long have YOU been here?"

"I really don't know," Finnick talked back, shrugging his shoulders with a clueless expression dancing along his face. "I don't know where we are and I don't know how long I've been here."

Tris walked alongside him, not wanting to be left alone in such a place. "Do you remember anything before waking up here?" she questioned him, reluctant. She wasn't sure if that was appropriate to ask or not.

Finnick glanced at her, expression becoming sullen. "I remember everything clearly, and I really don't like it either," he responded without hesitation.

"Did you…die?"

The male came to a halt beside her, turning around to face her fully. Tris stopped as well, looking up at him as he loomed above her. There was a deep sadness present in his eyes and there was also anguish. "Yes, Beatrice. I _did_ die."

"I'm sorry…" Tris murmured, swallowing hard afterwards. "How did you die?"

"I was in the process of becoming a monster's meal, but then…a friend of mine ended it before it could even happen," Finnick explained quietly. "I was blown to bits."

Tris thought that was a horrible death and she instantly felt sorry for the man in front of her. He seemed so sad. "I'm really sorry that happened to you…Finnick."

"How did _you_ die?" Finnick wanted to know.

"Shot," answered Tris.

"Lucky," blubbered Finnick.

"Not really."

"Not really?"

Tris nodded, not wanting to go into detail of her death. Instead, she put her gaze down at the ground, which was white like everything else. "I don't feel like explaining everything to you."

"You might as well," Finnick insisted. "Doesn't look like we're getting out of here any time soon."

Tris was about to respond, but there was suddenly a bright light in front of them. Both of them simultaneously lifted their heads and gazed at it. It was bright, warm, and welcoming. It was brilliant and they were _drawn_ to it for some unfathomable reason.

"What is that…?" Tris wondered out loud, reaching a hand out towards it, enjoying the way the light bathed her in its wonderfulness.

"It could be a possible gateway into another life or it could be heaven…" breathed Finnick as he took a step forward. Before he could merge with the rest of the beatific light, he stopped himself and brought his eyes to Tris.

Tris looked at him. "What?"

"Beatrice…" he started, holding out a hand towards her. "Do you want to venture into the light together?"

Tris stared down at his hand for a long moment before grasping it with her smaller one. She could feel Finnick's hand close around hers and then, as one, the two of them turned towards the light.

They stepped into the light and allowed it to embrace them, taking them to a better place, a better life.


End file.
